Caliborn
Powers and Stats Name: 'Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English , MAN GAKA EXTRAORDINAIRE, the Angel of Double Death, undyingUmbrage (screen name) '''Origin: 'Homestuck '''Tier: Unknown | Unknown, likely''' 2-C', but initially lacks control over his powers | Anywhere from' 2-C to 1-C | High 1-C''' Gender: 'Male '''Classification: 'Cherub, Sburb player | God, Lord of Time | Ascended Godtier | Indestructible paradox demon 'Age: '''11 "units", but is technically older than time '''Powers and Abilities: '''Apparent superhuman strentgh, speed, and stamina, Almost entirely impervious to pain | (Powers yet to be fully realized) Full control over the flow of time, Plot manipulation, Immortality, Flight, Mind control, Able to view events happening anywhere at any time in any universe | Much greater control over his powers, Invulnerability, Indestructibility, Super Strength, Super Speed, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Able to cause "Double Death" and effectively remove every trace of a person from existence '''Destructive Capacity: Unknown '(Was almost never shown in combat, but managed to survive and win a dead session specifically designed to be unbeatable, conquering several planets over the course of what was apparently a very short amount of time) | '''Unknown, likely''' Multi-Universe Level at the full extent of his power, but he had yet to realize it (Never displayed anything beyond what he had done previously, was beaten in a fist fight with John, though it's important to note he wasn't taking it very seriously and thought John was a "hater" of his comic) | Anywhere from '''Multi-Universe Level+ '''to Complex Multiverse Level (Banished John, Rose, Dave, and Jade out of existence before proceeding to effortlessly trounce Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake) | 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(Destroyed countless universes, erased countless ghosts and players from existence, killed beings that existed outside of all universes, caused impossible cracks in the fabric of existence and the Furthest Ring, murdered Andrew Hussie) '''Strength: Unknown, '''likely Far Above Peak Human |''' Seemingly Unchanged | Far greater to an unknown extent | Immeasurable Speed: Unknown '''| Unknown', could be anywhere from' Hypersonic+ to FTL |''' Far greater to an unknown extent, but has a comparatively low reaction speed |''' Massively FTL', possibly '''Omnipresent' Durability: Vastly Superhuman '''(Chewed his own leg off without any hesitation or pain, Survived being sucked through a wormhole to another universe, Crossed entire planets on foot, with a crude piece of robotics in place of a leg, only stopping very briefly to make contact with his "mentor") | '''Seemingly unchanged, possibly higher |''' Anywhere from Multi-Universe Level+ to Complex Multiverse Level (Physically indestructible, Was only briefly knocked over by Jake's Hope Field, which had earlier effortlessly overpowered Grimbark Jade and knocked her unconscious) | 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(Can only be harmed by the exploitation of a vast number of paradoxes, temporal glitches, and loopholes), possibly far higher '''Intelligence: Genius, but incredibly immature and not entirely sane Range: Melee range, Farther with his AK-47''' |''' Multi-Universal '''| Anywhere from '''Multi-Universal+ '''to Complex Multiversal |''' High Complex Multiversal, possibly far higher Equipment: 'AK-47, His sister's scrapbook, Li'l Seb, Gamzee Makara, Li'l Cal, The Ring of Void, The Ultimate Weapon, Drawing Tablet, A "How to Draw Manga" book, Computer monitor | The Green Sun Cane, Golden AK '''Weaknesses: '''Immaturity, A strange longing for his own eventual downfall, Enough paradoxes and loopholes will harm him, but it is possible for these to be fixed long before any lasting harm is done '''Key: Base '| God-Tier''' | Mastered God-Tier | Lord English '''NOTE: '''This profile covers Caliborn in all of his forms. For more information on his ultimate form/adult self, see Lord English. caliborn laugh.gif|"THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER I GET THE MAGIC RAINBOW EYES. AND YET, STILL BEFORE I AM HUGE AND WEAR A DAPPER TRENCH COAT FOR WINNERS." Caliborn's_entry.png|Caliborn about to enter the dead session. caliborn cackle.gif|The grin of a man about to embark on a journey to destroy all of space-time. Category:Webcomic characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Hax Category:Cyborgs Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Flight Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Mind Users Category:Aliens